


Fading Memories

by Lizziebug123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mates, Memory Loss, Not actually his fault, Peter is nice, actually im not, au-sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziebug123/pseuds/Lizziebug123
Summary: Derek forgets Stiles after a fight with the monster of the week. Stiles removes every trace of their relationship and derek moves on. What derek doesnt know is the affect it has on stiles. Has a happy ending I promise!





	

The pack sat in the waiting room of the hospital as Stiles spoke with the doctors. They could hear every word and their hearts broke with every one. They watched as Stiles thanked the doctors grabbed his stuff and left. Derek had been in a coma for three days and when he woke up he remembered everything, except for Stiles.

The minute Derek opened his eyes Stiles knew, and the look Derek gave him just confirmed it. The way his eyes clouded with confusion and his lack of a smile did it for Stiles. He couldn't take it any more so he grabbed his bag thanked the doctors and left. As he walked out of the hospital he spotted the Camaro and headed towards it. He knew that this would be the last time he would ever get to drive it.

Stiles drove it back to the renovated Hale house. When he pulled up his heart broke. As their one year anniversary present Derek had rebuilt the house for he and Stiles to live in. And now as he walked through the familiar hallways he grabbed anything that would remotely suggest he and Derek were anything. All the pictures on the walls came down, his little trinkets lying around the house ; and everything of his was removed from their bedroom.

The pups had begged him not to do it, but it felt wrong to Stiles. He couldn't force Derek to be with him if he didn't remember him. So with that he packed all of the boxes into his jeep and went back to his dad's. His was probably the only one who didn't question what he was doing and that was really what he needed

\------------

As the weeks went by Stiles watched from the sidelines as Derek got back into the swing of things. The pack was all cooperating even if they didn't like it and Derek was living a normal Alpha life.

Everything was fine until about three weeks after Derek returned to the Hale house. Stiles was asleep in his old room when it happened, and suddenly his body was on fire. Stiles let out a high pitched scream as the pain came through in waves. Suddenly Scott, Lydia and Jackson busted through the door, they gathered up Stiles in between them and tried to soothe him. The pack mom was hurting and it was killing them. Stiles just laid there loudly sobbing as the pain kept hitting him. It took an hour for the pain to subside, and another hour until Stiles could talk again.

“What was that Scott?” Stiles asked. He didn't understand what was happening.

“We tried getting here as fast as we could. We didn't know it would hurt you this badly or we would have stopped him.”Lydia says trying to soothe Stiles, not wanting him to have a panic attack.  
“Scott?” Stiles tried again.

“Derek went out with a friend from New York that was back in town visiting family. Stiles… he didn't come home alone."

\----------

After that night things got worse. Derek went out more frequently and Stiles tried his best to stay away from the pack. It was common knowledge though that the pack was ready to kill Derek and his stupid memory. Deaton had tried almost everything and nothing was working. Derek wasn't affected by being away from his mate , since he didn't even know he had one. Stiles on the other hand was hardly ever leaving his room now. The depression had sunk in and the pain his body was going through was slowly killing him. As a last ditch effort, the pack called the last man who could possibly help them.  
Peter.

\---------

When Peter arrived he took one look at Stiles and knew what had to be done. Peter had grown fond of Stiles over the years and he knew how happy Derek had been. Seeing Stiles and Derek apart was so unnatural for him.

Peter watched as the pack dragged a pissed of Alpha Derek into the loft. It took all of them to get him strapped to the chair. They knew this might not work, so the pack held on to each other as Peter stuck his claws into Derek, searching for the memories that were needed. Derek howled in pain as the claws dug in and the pack watched Peter carefully for any sign of what he was seeing. Then as quickly as they went in the claws were retracted and Peter took a step away from a lived Derek.

“Where is he?!?” Derek growled. The pack looked at each other. Trying to make one of them answer.Derek deciding they were taking to long broke the restraints on the chair and rushed out of the loft.

Derek ran towards the house hoping that he was remembering wrong. That when he went into their house Stiles would in the kitchen singing while cooking, or maybe snuggled up in their bed reading comic books. But when he opened the door his world shattered. The house no longer smelt of warmth, cinnamon, Stiles. In its place was the smell of alpha hormones and unknown women. He looked for any sign of Stiles being here at all in the last three months, the house looked wrong and he couldn't get out of there fast enough.

The five minutes it took for Derek to get to Stiles’ childhood home felt like hours. But when he opened the door what he saw brought him to his knees. Stiles looked so sick. His eyes were bloodshot, the bags under his eyes were dark, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in months. His mate had been hurting for so long and Derek knew it. He knew what happened when mates cheated, the pain, the feelings of rejection; and he put his mate through that.

Stiles was shocked when Derek came barging through the door. Even more so when Derek fell to the floor and just stared at him.

“Can I help you Derek?” Stiles asked. That seemed to snap Derek out of whatever trance he was in, because then Derek was off the floor and in front of Stiles in seconds.

“Why did you let me do this to you, god baby look at you?” Derek said, and Stiles started to cry. He used all of his energy and launched himself at Derek. His sourwolf.

“Oh my god, you're back you're actually back.” Stiles sobbed as he clung to Derek.

“ Stiles. I told you I would always come back.” Derek picked up his mate and carried him up to Stiles’ old room and they laid their kissing and cuddling not saying a word. Dereks wolf was slowly settling and was coming to terms with harming his beautiful mate.

\---------

A week later , after Derek deemed Stiles well enough to move, they returned to their home. Derek had had the whole house repainted and new floors and carpets put in. Everything Stiles had taken with him was put back in its rightful place and Derek then and only then allowed Stiles in the house. Stiles had deemed it unnecessary but Derek wanted no trace of any of those people that he brought here. No Matter how many times Stiles said that he didn't blame him, Derek still spent the rest of their lives making it up to his beautiful strong mate.


End file.
